A Present For You, My Beloved Shark
by Rizuki Satoru
Summary: [Matsuoka Rin Birthdayfic!] 2 Februari. Tanggal dimana Rin Matsuoka dilahirkan... dan dimana Rin pertama kalinya dibanjur air oleh pacarnya sendiri,Haruka Nanase. Warning : ONESHOT-RinHaru,Smut, BL, sedikit Humor gagal


**Disclaimer : Free! © Kyoto Animation**

**Pair : RinxHaruka**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Smut BL. **

**A/N : first of all-HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHARKIE! Ya di ultah Rin ini saya memutuskan menulis smut,ntah kenapa. Dan ini pertama kali nulis rate M-gak kuat ;; setengah ngantuk ngetiknya jadi maaf jika judul jelek,kurang _ahn _dan jika ada typo. oh, special thanks to Icah! yang menyumbang ide ditengah malam.**

**Anyway,once more Happy birthday Rin Matsuoka! **

**_If you don't like smut please don't continue. RnR? Oh, Don't like don't read, please._**

* * *

**A Present For You,My Beloved Shark**

1 Februari 2014, Sabtu itu Rin menginap dirumah pacarnya,Haruka. Menginap setiap hari libur dirumah Haruka sudah seperti suatu rutinitas wajib yang mereka lakukan. Berhubung Rin tinggal di asrama, mereka jarang sekali bertemu di hari sekolah, bahkan tak pernah. Waktu yang mereka bisa gunakan hanyalah hari sabtu dan minggu, hari dimana Rin bisa bebas keluar dari asramanya untuk berjalan-jalan. Rin memutuskan untuk menggunakan waktu itu dengan efisien dan pergi ke rumah Haruka pada sabtu pagi dan pulang ke asrama pada minggu malam.

Jam di dinding ruang tamu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Haruka yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku di kasurnya sudah menguap untuk ke sekian kalinya sekarang. Rin yang berbaring disebelahnya hanya diam dan memandangnya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan mereka berdua tak melakukan komunikasi sama sekali. Rin hanya diam berbaring disana dan Haruka sibuk membaca sebuah buku tentang laut. 1 menit, 2 menit, akhirnya Rin tak tahan lagi dan mencoba memancing pembicaraan.

"Hey Haru,kau ingat besok hari apa?" Rin bertanya sambil memandangi Haruka yang masih fokus membaca.

"Hari minggu?" Haruka menjawab dengan datar tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Maksudku bukan itu," Rin terlihat sedikit kesal sekarang "Maksudku apa ada sesuatu yang penting terjadi ditanggal 2 besok?"

"Hmm..." Haruka akhirnya menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. "Hari jadi kita? Ah,bukan, kau menyatakan perasaanmu ditanggal 14. Hari Makarel?"

"Bukan." Rin mencoba untuk tetap sabar mendengar jawaban bodoh yang terlontar dari mulut pacarnya tersebut. "Kau tak ing-"

"Aku ngantuk." Haruka malah memotong perkataan Rin dan membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Rin. Sekali lagi ia menguap dan menarik selimutnya sampai se dadanya. Saat itu juga Rin terlihat sangat jengkel. Besok hari ulang tahunnya, dan apa Haru lupa? Rin tau Haru memang tidak terlalu pintar mengingat sesuatu tapi apa dia benar-benar lupa hari ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri?

Rin ingin membuka mulutnya lagi tapi ia melihat Haruka yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan damai. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan membangunkan Haruka lagi saking kesalnya tapi ia menahannya. Rin akhirnya hanya mengelus pipi Haruka sesaat. Wajah tertidur Haruka selalu terlihat manis baginya. Kekesalannya tadi seketika menghilang untuk sesaat. Rin memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan akhirnya mendaratkan ciuman lembut dikening pacarnya itu sebelum ia terlelap juuga disebelah Haruka.

2 Februari 2014, Minggu pagi yang cerah dan indah. Rin masih tertidur dengan pulasnya sambil memeluk guling, pengganti Haruka yang sedang memasak makarel menggunakan celana renangnya ditutupin _naked apron_ seperti biasanya. Setidaknya Rin mengira begitu. Tapi minggu itu berbeda seperti biasanya. Haruka membawa seember penuh ke kamarnya dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Ia melihat Rin yang masih tertidur dengan wajah datarnya dan kemudian—Haruka menyiram seluruh isi air yang berada dalam ember itu ke wajah dan tubuh Rin yang masih tidur. Tentu saja setelah itu Rin terlonjak kaget dan bangun dari tidur Rin langsung tertuju ke arah Haru dengan pandangan kesal.

"Haru—apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?!" Rin duduk dan melihat dirinya yang basah kuyup ditambah kasurnya yang ikut basah. Haruka,dengan ekspresi datarnya menaruh ember itu di lantai dan memandang Rin.

"Membangunkanmu?" Jawaban datar Haru itu membuat Rin makin kesal. Dalam pikiran Rin, Pertama, Haruka tak ingat ulang tahunnya. Kedua, bukannya dapat sambutan hangat ia disiram dengan air di pagi hari, di hari ulang tahunnya.

Rin bersumpah ia ingin sekali menarik kerah baju Haruka dan meneriakinya sekarang. Tapi ia tak bisa meneriaki Haruka dan terlebih lagi Haruka tak memakai baju, atau lebih tepatnya ia memakai _naked apron_ dan celana renangny—Rin terdiam ketika ia melihat tak ada celana renang yang terlihat. Haruka membeli celemek baru dan celemek itu lebih pendek dari celana renangnya. Tapi sekarang, Rin tak melihat ada celana renangnya.

"Haru, celana renangmu kemana?" Tanpa sadar Rin membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu masih sambil memandang bagian paha Haru.

"Aku tak memakainya." Rin terdiam sesaat. Tak memakainya? Haruka tak memakai celana renangnya hari ini? Butuh beberapa menit untuk Rin menyerap kata-kata tersebut dan akhirnya mendapat kesimpulan. Haruka tak memakai apapun dibalik celemeknya itu. Wajah Rin sontak memerah dan ia melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak berani memandang Haruka.

Haruka yang melihat respon Rin tersebut lalu duduk dipangkuan Rin dan memandangnya. Saat itu juga Rin bisa benar-benar tak memakai apapun dibalik celemek birunya itu. Rin masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Sudah 3 bulan sejak mereka mulai berpacaran tapi Rin tak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari berciuman. Mereka bahkan tak pernah melihat tubuh satu sama lain ketika tak memakai sehelai pakaian pun. Dan sekarang, dihadapan Rin, Haruka memakai celemek tanpa apa pun lagi dibaliknya.

Haruka tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Rin dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut sekilas. Ciuman itu sukses membuat wajah Rin makin merah merona dan memandang Haru dengan wajah sedikit kebingungan.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Rin." Haruka tiba-tiba berkata begitu dan melukiskan senyuman kecil di wajahnya. Seketika Rin merasa detak jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik. "Maaf, aku tak sempat membeli hadiah,jadi,aku memberikan diriku sendiri."

Pikiran Rin seketika kacau dan ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Rin hanya bisa diam disana dan tak percaya apa yang ia baru dengar. Saat itu juga Haruka perlahan membuka ikatan celemek dibelakangnya dan melepas celemeknya itu, menaruhnya dilantai. Rin sudah terbiasa melihat dada dan perut Haruka yang bisa membuat adiknya,Gou,tak berhenti melihat tubuh indah Haruka. Tapi bagian dibawah perutnya merupakan pemandangan baru baginya. Rin memandangi tubuh pacarnya dari paha,ke bagian kejantanannya,perut,dada,leher,dan kemudian wajahnya. Rin dapat melihat semburat merah di wajah Haruka. Terakhir kali ia melihat wajah Haruka merona merah seperti itu adalah ketika ia memberikan Haruka sebuah boneka lumba-lumba untuk hadiah natalnya.

Haruka langsung melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Rin. Jika boleh jujur, Rin tak terlalu yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memang dia pernah menonton beberapa _JGV(Japanese Gay Video)_ dan mengetahui beberapa hal dasar yang harus ia lakukan, tapi mau bagaimanapun juga ia tak yakin.

Setelah hening selama beberapa saat Rin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikuti instingnya. Perlahan ia mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih wajah Haruka. Rin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan Haruka lalu mencium bibir pacarnya tersebut dengan lembut. Ciuman lembut itu perlahan berubah menjadi suatu ciuman panas. Rin menggigit pelan bibir bawah Haruka dan sang pemilik rambut hitam itu membuka mulutnya sedikit, memberikan akses untuk lidah Rin yang ingin menjelajahi mulutnya.

Pertama lidah Rin mengabsen jajaran gigi atas Haruka lalu turun ke jajaran bawah barulah lidahnya masuk lebih dalam dan berdansa dengan lidah Haruka. Mereka melakukan aktifitas itu sampai akhirnya Haruka menjauhkan wajahnya karena kehabisan nafas. Walau begitu masih ada sisa benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan lidah Haruka dan Rin.

Rin masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya tapi Haruka langsung bertindak cepat dan mencoba melepas kaus Rin yang seudah basah. Rin sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian membiarkan Haru melakukan apa yang ia mau. Rin mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk mempermudah Haruka membuka bajunya. Haruka memang sering melihat Rin bertelanjang dada dan basah seperti ini tapi sekarang berbeda. Ia berada dekat sekali dengan Rin ditambah ia tak memakai apapun saat ini. Pikiran itu membuat semburat merah terlihat di pipi Haruka lagi.

Rin menemukan hal itu manis,ketika Haruka terlihat malu dan pipinya memerah. Cup. Rin mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Haruka.

"Kalau kau tak siap,jangan memaksakan dirimu." Rin berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari biasanya. Haruka hanya merespon dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Haruka benar-benar ingin memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada Rin. Rin yang melihatnya hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan. Perlahan ia mengangkat tubuh Haruka dan membaringkannya di kasur. Haruka bisa merasakan kasurnya yang basah dari punggungnya. Menyiram pacarmu dikasur bukan ide yang bagus pikirnya setelah itu.

Rin langsung naik keatas Haruka dan mengelus pipi pacarnya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Wajahnya turun kearah leher Haruka dan mengigitnya pelan,menyebabkan pemuda dibawahnya mengerang pelan. Rin lalu menghisap,menjilat dan mencium bagian itu, meninggalkan sebuah kissmark yang tampak cukup jelas. Ia melakukan hal yang sama di beberapa bagian leher dan bagian pundak Haruka.

Setelah itu kepala Rin turun menuju dada Haruka yang terekspos bebas. Memang ia sering melihat dada dan perut Haruka tapi tak pernah ia menyentuhnya. Saat ini ia memberanikan dirinya. Rin menjilat bagian dada Haru,terutama di bagian putingnya. Haruka berusaha menahan desahannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memandang Rin. Rin sendiri sibuk menjilati dada Haruka dan tangannya memainkan bagian satunya. Setelah beberapa saat kepalanya bergerak turun lagi menuju perutnya. Ia memberikan beberapa ciuman di beberapa bagian perut Haruka sebelum turun lagi menuju hal yang membuat mukanya memerah. Seperti apa yang Rin perkirakan, kejantanan Haruka sudah menegang. Rin dengan mukanya yang memerah tanpa sadar memperhatikan kejantanan milik Haru selama beberapa saat.

"He-Hentikan itu,Rin." Haruka terlihat sangat malu ketika Rin memandang kejantanannya itu. Rin pun akhirnya kembali ke realitas dan meminta maaf. Tangannya meraih kejantanan Haruka dan menggengamnya. Sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Haruka tapi kemudian ia menutup mulutnya lagi. Rin sedikit terangsang mendengar desahan tadi. Ia ingin mendengarnya lagi. Tanpa sadar Rin mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengocok kejantanan Haruka yang sudah menegang tadi.

"Ng... hnnn..." Rin bisa mendengar desahan Haruka yang tertahan itu. Tapi itu tak cukup batinnya. Rin mempercepat gerakkan tangannya, menyebabkan carian bening keluar dari kejantanan Haruka. Haruka pun mulai tak tahan, tapi ia tetap menutup mulutnya bahkan mengigit tangannya tersebut. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya tangan Rin berhenti. Rin mengambil sedikit cairan bening dari kejantanan Haruka ke tangannya.

"Kurasa yang ini akan terasa sedikit sakit." Ketika Rin mengatakan itu Haruka terlihat sedikit bingung. Belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya,Ia merasakan sesuatu perlahan masuk ke salam lubangnya. Jari? Ya,jari Rin perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang Haru. Haruka tak merasakan sakit tapi... Rasanya aneh sekali. Ada benda yang masuk ke dalam lubangnya seperti ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti Rin mencoba memasukkan jari keduanya. Rin mulai merasakan lubang Haru yang sempit. Haruka sendiri merasa aneh dan juga sakit. Dua jari dimasukkan kedalam lubangnya dan sekarang jari-jari itu mulai bergerak.

"A-aahh... nngh..." Haruka masih berusaha keras menahan suaranya tapi desahan terus keluar dari mulutnya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan satu jari lagi mencob masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Ia rasa tiga jari terlalu banyak untuknya, tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau nanti sesuatu yang lebih besar akan masuk ke dalamnya.

Setelah Rin merasa cukup ia mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan melepas celananya perlahan. Disaat yang sama Haruka perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Rin melepas celana dan boxernya. Kejantanan Rin terlihat sedikit lebih besar dari punyanya. Haruka merasakan pipinya memerah lagi ketika melihat kejantanan Rin sudah menegang sama sepertinya. Haruka dapat melihat wajah Rin yang terlihat sedikit gugup dan ragu untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka ini. Tapi Haru tak menyerah dan berusaha meyakinkan Rin.

Haruka membuka kakinya cukup lebar sampai Rin bisa melihat lubangnya dengan jelas. Posisi ini memang sangat memalukan untuk Haruka, tapi ia rela melakukannya untuk meyakinkan Rin untuk melanjutkan hal ini. Ia tak mau usahanya berakhir hanya seperti ini.

"Kau yakin tak apa,Haruka?" Rin bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tak apa,tenanglah,Rin..." Haruka mencoba meyakinkan Rin dengan kata-katanya. Rin pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah,beritahu aku jika kau merasa kesakitan." Haruka mengangguk pelan.

Rin mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Haruka. Haruka bersiap dan mencengkram bantalnya untuk berjaga-jaga sambil melihat Rin. Perlahan Rin memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Haru. Memang ia sudah mempersiapkan Haru tadi tapi tetap saja,lubang itu terasa sangat sempit untuknya.

"Aaachk—nnnggh..." Haruka mengerang pelan. Melihat itu Rin berhenti bergerak dan menunggu Haruka untuk terbiasa dengan kehadiran kejantanannya. Rin mencoba menenangkan Haruka dengan mencium pipi dan lehernya. Setelah beberapa saat Haruka mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan bahwa Rin boleh bergerak sekarang.

Rin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan sambil melihat ekspresi Haruka yang terlihat manis di matanya. Wajahnya memerah,berkeringat,sedikit saliva menetes dari ujung bibirnya dan rambutnya yang basah terkena kasur yang basah daritadi.

"aaahhn... R-Rin... haa-aaahh... nnnhh..." desahan desahan nikmat mulai keluar dari mulut Haruka. Setiap desahan yang dikeluarkannya terdengar seperti melodi indah di telinga Rin. Tanpa sadar Rin makin mempercepat tempo gerakannya yang mengakibatkan Haruka di bawahnya mendesah lebih keras. Setelah beberapa saat Rin perlahan menaikkan kaki kiri haru ke atas pundaknya.

"R-Rin-? Ack-! Aaahh-! Haaa-aaahhn~~!" Saat itu Rin dapat memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dan menemukan titik dimana Haruka akan mendesah dengan keras. Terlihat Rin menyeringai melihat reaksi pacarnya itu. Rin tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi ia bergerak semakin cepat dan mengenai _sweetspot_ Haru berkali-kali.

"aaahh—AAAHH! _OHGOD_ R-RIN~! NNNHH~" Haruka merasakan kenikmatan menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia mendesah dan hampir berteriak sangat kencang. Haruka tak peduli lagi jika ada yang mendengar desahannya tersebut. Pandangannya mulai tak jelas setiap Rin terus menerus mengenai titik dimana ia merasakan kenikmatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Rin bergerak semakin lama semakin cepat sambil melihat wajah pacarnya. Kali ini wajah Haru benar-benar berantakan. Mukanya yang benar-benar merah,rambutnya berantakan,saliva keluar dari ujung mulutnya turun menuju dagunya dan juga desahan yang menurut Rin seksi itu semakin tidak tertahankan.

"H-Haru aku tak—aah... tahan lagi—" Rin berkata sambil menggengam tangan Haruka.

"Di-Di dalam aaahh~ Rin—be-berikan padaku~" Haruka tak bisa berfikir lagi. Ia mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

Rin mempercepat gerakannya. Setelah beberapa saat ia akhirnya mencapai klimaks nya disusul Haruka. Cairan putih milik Haruka mengenai perut Rin dan perutnya. Sedangkan Rin mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Haruka yang sempit. Mereka mencoba mengatur nafas mereka yang tak teratur. Setelah beberapa saat,perlahan Rin menurunkan kaki haru dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya lalu berbaring di sebelah Haruka. Haru bisa merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari lubangnya tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Rin berkata sambil melihat wajah Haru yang terlihat sangat lelah.

"Ya..." Haruka masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya sambil melihat Rin juga. Ia mengelus pipi pacarnya itu. "_Happy Birthday." _

Rin tersenyum melihat pacarnya itu. Memang Haruka tak terlalu pintar,suka sekali air dan makarel,kadang ia keras kepala. Rin juga sangat keras kepala,egois,dan tak mau mengalah. Haruka memang bukan pacar terbaik yang pernah ada,Rin juga. Tapi Rin mencintai Haruka, dan Haruka mencintai Rin. Menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang mereka cinta adalah hal paling berharga yang mereka rasakan.

"Terima kasih,Haruka. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga,Rin."


End file.
